Dino (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Dino is the tenth generation boss of the Cavallone Famiglia which is the number three Famiglia in its Mafia alliance with the Vongola Famiglia. The Cavallone is also one of the largest Famiglie, with over 5,000 members, though only a few have been named. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-A | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Dino, Bucking Horse Dino Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 22 (Present), 32 (Future) Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Cavallone Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert whip user, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Forcefield Creation, Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-|Choice Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Petrification and Statistics Reduction with Harmony, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Box weapon), Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Town level (As he is a trainer of Hibari and fought him several times) | Large Mountain level (As he is a trainer of Hibari and fought him several times) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (As he is a trainer of Hibari and fought him several times) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Hibari) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Town level | Large Mountain level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with his Whip. Higher with some techniques. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Bullwhip:' Dino proficient with the whip when his subordinates are around, but he flukes every time they aren't there. In the future, he can ignite them with Sky Flames. *'Enzio:' Dino's pet turtle. Enzio was given to Dino by Reborn after Dino asked Reborn if he could have Leon. Enzio grows substantially when exposed to water, he can grow to the size of a small house. Enzio is Leon's offspring. Enzo_turtle.png|Enzio, Dino's pet |-|Choice Arc and later= *'Box weapon::Cavallo Alato (Winged Horse):' Nicknamed as Scuderia. It is an Animal-type Box Weapon owned by Dino, possessing a Sky-attribute and a Storm-attribute. Its galloping figure resembles the Pegasus in Greek mythology. **'Pegaso Super Salto Volante:' The Cavallo Alato forms wings made of Sky Flames, creating the visage of a pegasus. Scuderia then leaps and charges at the enemy, slicing all in its path. Sky_Horse3.PNG.png|Cavallo Alato Sky_Pegasus.PNG.png|Pegaso Super Salto Volante Intelligence: Very intelligent, As one of Reborn's disciple and boss of a Mafia group, he has high skills on both inside and outside combat. Weaknesses: He is so devoted to his Famiglia that when none of his Famiglia Members are around, his skills decrease dramatically, and he will often accidentally hit people with his whip and fall down from stairs, among other things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce:' Dino's ultimate Technique with his bullwhip, he moves it a pattern at super speed, leaving almost no opening. When combined with his Sky Flames its gives the appearance of light moving from every direction. Key: Varia Arc | Choice Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Whip Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6